Two Lost Months
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane is having problems since Lisbon left for D.C...and Abbott give him an order to take two weeks leave of absence. What happened to Jane in the two months he was missing.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two months since she left, two of the longest months in his life. She had called him three times during that time, he timed the calls and they came to a total of twenty minutes. He knew it was his fault she wasn't with him, but it still hurts.

Cho comes into the office and looks over at Jane who is sitting at Lisbon's desk. Ever since she had left he took over the desk. It was seldom that he sits or lay down on his couch. Jane doesn't even look up from the desk. It bothered Cho that he just sit there not reading, just sitting there.

Abbott comes over to Cho, looks over at Jane and motions for Cho to follow him. They walk to Abbott's office and he closes the door, looking one more time at Jane. He goes over and sits down behind his desk; Cho sits in the other chair.

"What are we going to do with Jane?" looking at Cho.

After a couple of moments Cho stands up and turns to leave saying "I'll talk to him." He leaves the office, and Abbott watches as Cho goes over to the desk that Jane is sitting at. Jane looks up at Cho, then back down to the desk.

"You know Lisbon will be upset if she sees what you're doing to yourself."

"What am I doing Cho?" Jane almost whispers "Just sitting here waiting for death to give us a call."

Cho gets close to Jane and grabs him by the shoulder and stands him up. "How much weight have you lost? Your hair needs to be cut and either gets rid of that beard or cut it off."

Jane tries to push Cho away, but ends up sitting back in the chair.

"Come on and let's go grab some breakfast at that diner your like. You need a good meal."

"I don't need anything Cho….I just want to do my job, and be left alone." With that Jane gets up and walks away.

Later that day Abbott goes over to Jane, he moves a chair next to the desk. He lays some typed pages on the desk in front of Jane and watches at Jane looks at them. "As of now you are on a two week leave of absence. When you come back I want to see you looking better, cleaned up or…."

"Or what?" Jane says his voice level higher.

"Then I will see that you get help, for your period of probation I am a man you don't want to mess with. I will see you go into our special rooms, and if need to I will have a doctor sign you into a hospital if he believes you are going to harm yourself. I don't care where you go Jane, but you are to call me every day and let me know where you are, is that understood?

Jane doesn't know what to say, all he wanted to do is do his job and be left alone, was he asking for too much? "Where do I go?"

"Get in that Airstream of yours and take some time to see Texas. Jane I know how you feel about Lisbon, everyone was hoping that you would open your eyes and say what you needed to say. Now you're going to have get over it and go on with your life. Do you understand Jane? Two weeks' vacation or a visit with a doctor who will see that you get the help you need."

Jane is quiet and doesn't look up, and takes a deep breath and stands up. "I will call you in the morning to check in…" Jane walks away, as Abbott watches him. Cho is in the hallway when Jane walks by him, he starts to say something, but the look on Jane's face makes him stop, Jane walks away. It would be almost two months before anyone see's Jane again and that was when he was found walking down the street from the bus depot, his jacket covered with blood on the back, and he was shoeless.

So what happened to Jane in those two months….will try to write more tomorrow night…I've wanted to do this story for some time, I hope it is as good as it sound in my mind.


	2. Two Lost Months

He had been on the road for four days, not really knowing where he was going, just driving. He didn't call Abbott every morning but called Cho and told him that he was still alive. When he first left Austin he try to figure out how long it would take him to drive to D.C., but for a change he thought how much it might hurt her. How many times in the past had he already hurt her?

Seeing a sign that a gas station was near, he looked down at the gage and decided it was time to stop and fill up, and maybe they had a small dinner so he could have some eggs. Thinking about it he really didn't remember the last time he ate. A short time later he pulls into the gas station, and sees a diner next door and smiles a bit. He gets out of the Air Stream and goes inside the station's office to pay for the fuel, in a few minutes he left the station and parked at the diner and went in. It was the classic diner, table where white, with red chairs and music from the 50s was playing on the jukebox. He went over and sits in a chair at the counter. A young girl comes over and smiles at him.

"What can I get for you sir?" she reaches in her pocket to get out her order pad.

Jane gives her a small smile, she had green eyes…not as green as Lisbon's but close. "Just a cup of tea to go, do you have Earl Gray?

"We sure do, I always add milk in first would you like to try it that way?" Jane looks surprised.

"Yes, I love it that way, thanks for asking." She gives a quick smile and moves away. Two men are sitting at a table; one of them keeps looking at Jane.

"Okay Denny what's up with you and that man over there….you got a thing for him." They both laugh at that.

"I know that guy….he used to be on TV some time ago."

The other man looks at Jane and nods his head in agreement with his friend. "Think we should call George and let him know that guy is here?"

"Yeah, he has never forgave Ellen for her paying so much to that guy so she could talk to her dead sister. He always said he wanted that guy to pay back every penny she spent. I'll give him a call." He gets up and goes over to the pay phone and puts in money and dials.

"Hey George, it's me Denny….remember that time Ellen lost all that money…yeah with that guy who talked to dead people, well you going to be real surprised he here in Casey's….driving a big Air Stream, he's going to be leaving soon…Sure we'll help you out…..How about meeting us up on Ridge Drive…Sure no problem." Denny hangs up the phone and motions to his friend to go out the door.

Jane goes out to the Air Steam and enjoys the tea that the young girl had fixed. It was very close to how he usually made it, enough that he left her a very nice tip. He starts up and moves out from the diner and gets back on the road. He goes less than a mile when he sees the two men that were in the restaurant, one is working on their car. The other one motions for Jane to stop. Jane pulls over and stops he goes over to the door and opens it.

"Need any help?" he says as he steps down.

"Yeah, the car over heated….you have any water we can use?"

"Sure, I've got a couple of gallons bottles I'll get them for you." He goes back inside, another car drives up and an older man gets out, he is holding a rifle and looks very mad. Jane comes out holding two gallon jugs of water and stops when he sees the rifle.

"You're the one who robbed me of a couple thousand dollars, and now you're going to pay me back every last cent." Jane looks surprised; he had never seen this man before. Denny goes over and grabs Jane's arm and pulls him down the step, and pushes him onto his knees. The older man goes over and raises his rifle and the world turns dark for Jane.

The next morning Abbott comes into the office and goes over to Cho's desk. "Did he call in this morning?"

Cho looks serious and shakes his head no. "He's been calling every morning at eight sharp, but not today."

"Okay, let's wait until this afternoon and see if he calls in." He walks away looking very mad.

More tomorrow night. Just started a new job today and a bit stressed out. Thanks for all the nice reviews and for all the people following this story, hope you continue to follow it.


	3. Chapter 3

He had been on the road for four days, not really knowing where he was going, just driving. He didn't call Abbott every morning but called Cho and told him that he was still alive. When he first left Austin he try to figure out how long it would take him to drive to D.C., but for a change he thought how much it might hurt her. How many times in the past had he already hurt her?

Seeing a sign that a gas station was near, he looked down at the gage and decided it was time to stop and fill up, and maybe they had a small dinner so he could have some eggs. Thinking about it he really didn't remember the last time he ate. A short time later he pulls into the gas station, and sees a diner next door and smiles a bit. He gets out of the Air Stream and goes inside the station's office to pay for the fuel, in a few minutes he left the station and parked at the diner and went in. It was the classic diner, table with white tops, with red chairs and music from the 50s was playing on the jukebox. He went over and sits in a chair at the counter. A young girl comes over and smiles at him.

"What can I get for you sir?" she reaches in her pocket to get out her order pad.

Jane gives her a small smile, she had green eyes…not as green as Lisbon's but close. "Just a cup of tea to go, do you have Earl Gray?

"We sure do, I always add milk in first would you like to try it that way?" Jane looks surprised.

"Yes, I love it that way, thanks for asking." She gives a quick smile and moves away. Two men are sitting at a table; one of them keeps looking at Jane.

"Okay Denny what's up with you and that man over there….you got a thing for him." They both laugh at that.

"I know that guy….he used to be on TV some time ago."

The other man looks at Jane and nods his head in agreement with his friend. "Think we should call George and let him know that guy is here?"

"Yeah, he has never forgave Ellen for her paying so much to that guy so she could talk to her dead sister. He always said he wanted that guy to pay back every penny she spent. I'll give him a call." He gets up and goes over to the pay phone and puts in money and dials.

"Hey George, it's me Denny….remember that time Ellen lost all that money…yeah with that guy who talked to dead people, well you going to be real surprised he here in Casey's….driving a big Air Stream, he's going to be leaving soon…Sure we'll help you out…..How about meeting us up on Ridge Drive…Sure no problem." Denny hangs up the phone and motions to his friend to go out the door.

Jane goes out to the Air Steam and enjoys the tea that the young girl had fixed. It was very close to how he usually made it, enough that he left her a very nice tip. He starts up and moves out from the diner and gets back on the road. He goes less than a mile when he sees the two men that were in the restaurant, one is working on their car. The other one motions for Jane to stop. Jane pulls over and stops he goes over to the door and opens it.

"Need any help?" he says as he steps down.

"Yeah, the car over heated….you have any water we can use?"

"Sure, I've got a couple of gallons bottles I'll get them for you." He goes back inside, another car drives up and an older man gets out, he is holding a rifle and looks very mad. Jane comes out holding two gallon jugs of water and stops when he sees the rifle.

"You're the one who robbed me of a couple thousand dollars, and now you're going to pay me back every last cent." Jane looks surprised; he had never seen this man before. Denny goes over and grabs Jane's arm and pulls him down the step, and pushes him onto his knees. The older man goes over and raises his rifle and the world turns dark for Jane.

The next morning Abbott comes into the office and goes over to Cho's desk. "Did he call in this morning?"

Cho looks serious and shakes his head no. "He's been calling every morning at eight sharp, but not today."

"Okay, let's wait until this afternoon and see if he calls in." He walks away looking very mad.

More tomorrow night. Just started a new job today and a bit stressed out. Thanks for all the nice reviews and for all the people following this story, hope you continue to follow it.


End file.
